


Like needles in the heart

by smile_92



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Lo aveva conosciuto una sera in un pub. Lo aveva notato perché se ne stava da solo al bancone, a parlare con chissà chi, come se tutto il resto del mondo intorno a lui non esistesse.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 5
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Like needles in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta nel 2019 per il COWT 9 di Lande di fandom

Jack camminava per le strade affollate di New York con le mani premute nella tasca centrale della felpa azzurra che indossava praticamente sempre perché "È un portafortuna e si intona ai miei occhi".

Non era stata una giornata facile. Aveva fatto per l'ennesima volta un colloquio e non era andato bene. Incredibile come fossero diventate suscettibili le aziende di informatica newyorkesi.

Prima bastava saper programmare bene ed efficientemente, adesso ti richiedevano anche un carattere tale da poter lavorare in team e un aspetto che non fosse una variante di "sono uscito con il pigiama". Per Jack era inaccettabile. Eppure, non essere considerato all'altezza gli faceva male al cuore. Ogni rifiuto lo infilzava come un piccolo ago.

Non tanto perché gli importasse cosa pensassero quei damerini che avevano la presunzione di chiamarsi nerd ma perché le mancanze evidenziate erano le stesse che gli aveva fatto notare l'unica persona di cui gli importasse il parere. L'unico che avesse mai creduto in lui. L'unico che valesse la pena di compiacere e rendere orgoglioso.

Lo aveva conosciuto una sera in un pub. Lo aveva notato perché se ne stava da solo al bancone, a parlare con chissà chi, come se tutto il resto del mondo intorno a lui non esistesse.

Jack se ne era sentito naturalmente attratto e senza pensarci si era seduto accanto a lui.

Avevano parlato prima di ciò che gli dava pensiero e aveva scoperto la strana codipendenza che aveva con un terranova enorme e spaventoso ma "dallo sguardo quasi umano, sembrava mi parlasse, Jack", e i problemi con il padre che ne erano conseguiti.

Gli disse che cercava casa, o meglio un posto dove avesse potuto tenere Sdentato, quello il nome del cane, finché non fosse riuscito a convincere suo padre, con il quale ancora viveva perché gli dispiaceva lasciarlo solo dopo la morte della madre. Jack, per la seconda volta quella sera, aveva agito senza pensare e si era offerto di tenerlo lui Sdentato.

Un refolo di vento lo fece rabbrividire ed incassò la testa nelle spalle, accelerando il passo.

Ricordare il loro primo incontro aveva fatto risvegliare vecchi pensieri ed emozioni che cercò di ricacciare indietro in tutti i modi, senza riuscire troppo nell'impresa. Lo stomaco si attorcigliò di più - anche se non lo credeva possibile - quando vide il portone della casa che avevano condiviso per tanto tempo.

Salì le scale di corsa, impaziente di chiudere il resto mondo fuori dal suo appartamento e lontano dai suoi occhi per un po'.

Non fece in tempo a sbattersi la porta alle spalle, che già si era diretto in cucina e aveva preso una bottiglia di birra.

Si tolse le scarpe da ginnastica puntellando un tallone dietro l'altro e si buttò sul divano pesantemente, accedendo la televisione su un canale a caso, non che volesse davvero guardare qualcosa.

Prese un sorso di birra che gli scese lento e freddo lungo la gola, fin nello stomaco.

La rabbia, lasciata fuori dal suo appartamento insieme al resto, aveva ormai lasciato il posto alla rassegnazione, alla delusione per sé stesso e alla sensazione di fallimento che tornò prepotentemente a scuotergli la mente.

Bevve altra birra sperando di annegare i pensieri tristi.

Buttò giù ancora birra credendo davvero che potesse fargli del bene.

Trangugiò altro alcolico e portò una mano verso il basso, dove la felpa si era alzata lasciando scoperta la pancia piatta e trovavano posto sottili peli bianchi che si andavano a nascondere tra i suoi boxer coperti a loro volta dal pantalone della tuta.

Bevve altra birra e si accarezzò la pelle sfiorando il bordo dei pantaloni, spingendosi sempre di più in basso.

Chiuse gli occhi e si toccò con la punta delle dita, sentendo la pelle liscia e calda scorrergli sotto le mani.

Lasciò la bottiglia al lato del divano e si abbassò gli indumenti, liberandosi.

Si toccò prima a palmo aperto, facendo salire il proprio bisogno mentre faceva abbassare le preoccupazioni per la propria vita.

Rilassò il collo sul bracciolo del divano e si mise più comodo. I pensieri cupi si fecero pian piano sbiaditi e opachi, trasformandosi in una mattina nuvolosa più che in una notte perenne.

«Preferisci farlo da solo piuttosto che chiamarmi?» il tono di Hiccup era falsamente risentito, si percepiva l'ironia, la stessa che si sentiva in quasi ogni cosa dicesse. «Mi offendi così».

Jack sorrise. «Mi preparavo per te in realtà», si giustificò.

«Fortuna che ti conosco… E so che menti!»

Si fece spazio sul divano mettendosi seduto tra le sue gambe, Jack gli andò incontro per baciarlo.

Sapeva sempre di dolce la bocca di Hiccup. Forse perché mangiava decisamente troppe caramelle o forse perché era esattamente il sapore che voleva sentire, Jack non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

«Oggi è andata di nuovo male», strusciò il naso nell’incavo del suo collo, annusando il profumo delicato che rilasciava la sua pelle, graffiandolo appena con la barba rada e morbida.

Sentì la sua mano andare a prendere la sua erezione e l’altra accarezzargli i capelli dietro la nuca.

«Cos’è successo?»

«Non mi vogliono. Nessuno mi vuole».

Sentiva le parole correre veloci fuori dalle sue labbra, con Hiccup era stato sempre così. Non sentiva mai il bisogno di tirare su un muro per proteggere la parte di sé che di solito nessuno apprezzava.

«Lo sai che non è vero», disse iniziando a far scorrere le dita su di lui, «Io ti voglio».

Per dare valore a quella affermazione fece passare un dito sul taglio sulla punta del suo membro, facendogli venire un brivido che contribuì a tirare giù le sue difese già bassissime.

«Solo tu mi capisci», si lamentò.

Sapeva che si stava comportando da bambino, ma il calore del corpo di Hiccup era così avvolgente, quasi gli sembrò che lo cullasse.

«Io so ciò che vali».

Uno degli aghi che si era conficcato nel suo cuore nel ritorno verso casa finalmente lo lasciò libero dal dolore.

«Presto lo vedranno anche gli altri».

Altro dolore si tramutò in piacere man mano che lo massaggiava.

«Credo molto in te, Jack».

Emise un gemito quando sentì il cuore ancor più leggero e il piacere farsi più intenso.

«Ti amo».

Jack venne sporcando la propria mano e la felpa che indossava. Aveva il respiro affannato e sentiva un lamento crescere nel petto.

Era successo di nuovo.

Ancora una volta non era riuscito a fermarlo.

Cedeva sempre e poi stava peggio.

Lacrime calde e amare presero a lottare per sfuggire alle sue ciglia.

Alzò lo sguardo piano e esattamente come si aspettava non c’era nessuno davanti a lui.

Nessuno a consolarlo.

Nessuno a credere in lui.

Nessuno ad amarlo.

Lo aveva avuto un tempo, ma poi era riuscito a mandare via anche lui. Aveva perso anche Hiccup che era stato l’unico a dimostrarsi interessato a lui.

Gli aghi nel petto non si erano tolti davvero, se possibile erano arrivati così a fondo da rendere difficile al suo cuore di battere ma non abbastanza da smettere di soffrire.

Doveva ricevere ancora qualche ago nel cuore, evidentemente.

Finché non fosse giunto l’ultimo.


End file.
